


Tea Sunrise

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [35]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz drinks tea. So does Glynda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff! Hopefully you guys will like this. I actually recommend listening to a song for this installment.
> 
> Song: My Man  
> Artist: The Eagles  
> Album: On the border
> 
> Absolutely zero context in the lyrics, but it's a perfect rhythm.

“How you manage to look beyond epic with nothing more than a mug of tea in your hand is beyond me.” Oz chuckled as he turned, leaning back against the dorm balcony railing and smirking as Glynda approached, his spare scarf wrapped around her neck to ward off the cold.  
“I've no idea what you mean my dear” he smiled at her, framed by the early morning sun.

Glynda scoffed, but dismissed the issue, choosing instead to lean beside him and rest her head on his shoulder.  
“I could make cookies if you think it would solve my image problem” Oz mused as he brought his mug to his lips, gazing out over the magnificent view of the city of Vale presented to the balcony.  
“How would that solve the image problem?” Glynda murmured, taking a sip from her own mug.  
“You know I swear you make better tea than I do.” She added as an afterthought.

Oz chuckled again, resting his head on top of hers.  
“I appreciate your faith Glynda, but I'm not sure even I can make a plate of cookies look intimidating.” He laughed; and brought his tea near to his lips before adding “not without a razor edged serving platter at any rate.”

Glynda chuckled at him, taking another drink of her tea and savouring the sweet taste as the warm drink slowly ran it's way down her throat, warmth blooming in her chest as the tea reached it. She closed her eyes and leaning into Oz's presence more, savouring the warmth radiating from the mug in her hand and the cool morning breeze on her face.

Beside her, Oz took another draught of his mug, likewise savouring the taste as he transferred his mug from his left hand to his right and slipped the free arm around Glynda's waist. The morning sun rose over Vale and Beacon Academy as the two continued to wile away the morning in each-others company.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've actually been toying with the idea of another one off AU in the series like the musical one, but with soulmates, let me know what you think.


End file.
